Diferente
by Akira23Shin
Summary: UNIVERSO PARALELO, esta basado en la serie "Ultimate Spiderman" pero con la diferencia de que Spidy no es un héroe, ni un villano, simplemente hace lo que quiere. Nick Fury tiene un largo trabajo por delante para moldear al futuro héroe, y junto a sus nuevos compañeros vivirá diversas aventuras que le harán pensar en las acciones que toma. Mal summary, perdón. Disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

Desde la muerte de su tío Peter no era el mismo, siempre había sido un chico bueno al que no gustaba mucho eso de meterse en líos, incluso después de la picadura de aquella araña, incluso después de aprender más o menos como controlar sus poderes, simplemente no le gustaba.

Pero aquella noche todo se rompió, el joven que todos conocían desapareció, "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" se repitió a si mismo como lo hacía tu tío pero... ya no veía esas palabras, le parecían estúpidas. Tenía poder, el suficiente para no volver a tener miedo... el suficiente para hacer lo que quiera. Nadie le volvería a hacer daño, nadie.

Todos en el instituto lo decían, él había cambiado mucho, incluso Flash ya no se atrevía a meterse con él desde que se metió con Peter y este le propinó una paliza de la que nunca se olvidaría. La tía ya no sabía que hacer, se pasaba las noches despierta, sentada en la cama hasta que él volvía en la noche, la mujer no podía parar de llorar pensando que todo era su culpa. Primero pierde a su marido y ahora Peter ya no era el mismo y ella no podía hacer nada.

Nadie podía hacer nada... ¿O sí?

Tras varios meses, casi un año, desde aquel día Spiderman paseaba por la ciudad, balanceándose con gracia sobre sus telarañas. El no era ningún villano, ni un héroe, simplemente hacía lo que le diese la gana. Si un día atrapaba a un ladrón lo hacía, pero puede que otro día lo ayude a escapar ¿Quién sabe? Pero ese día fue uno de aquellos donde ayudaba a un ladrón a salirse con la suya.

Cayó frente al coche de policía, colocándose entre estos y el ladrón.

-Pongan las manos arriba o abriremos fuego- amenazó un policía, sabiendo que el enmascarado no estaría de su parte aquel día.

El ladrón miró a Spiderman, con respiración agitada y jadeante esperó que estuviera de su parte y cuando vio como le hacía unos gestos, diciéndole que se fuera, sonrió y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-¡Alto! -gritaron los policías, pero antes de poder disparar sus armas estaban cubiertas por las telarañas de Spiderman- ¿Pero qué haces? - intentó quitar aquella sustancia de su arma pero mientras apartaba la vista el otro policía fue golpeado por Spiderman, quedándose tirado en el suelo e inconsciente- ¡Lionel!

Spiderman fue a por el que quedaba, estaba cerca, a dos pasos normales, no le supondría esfuerzo alguno acabar con él. No es como si esto le pareciese divertido, lo sería si los policías ofrecieran más resistencia o fuesen más en número. Después de todo, con una simple patada a la cabeza tiró al suelo al ultimo. Suspiró, aburrido, mientras se disponía a irse; se quedó quieto de repente, su aracnosentido le advertía del peligro inminente y no era pequeño porque su cabeza hasta dolía.

Esquivó un disparo, a duras penas, y miró rápidamente al que le apuntaba... Nick furia.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto -se burló, algo incrédulo por la situación.

-Tómatelo como quieras, Spiderman, pero ya es hora de que esto termine.

-oh, vamos, menudo aguafiestas- se rió por lo bajo, burlón- No se que quieres, pero pierdes "mi" tiempo.

-Menudo mocoso -chistó Nick- eres más problemático de lo que pensé, Peter.

El cuerpo del joven se tensó y apretó los puños... ¿Había oído mal? Era imposible que lo supiera... no debería saberlo.

-¿Sorprendido?- guardó su arma, cosa que molestó al otro.

-Un poco, no lo niego -intentó disimular su nerviosismo adoptando una pose más relajada, pero no era capaz de apartar su mirada del otro, lo maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez- aunque me pregunto el como lo sabes y... el por que guardas el arma ¿Tanta confianza tienes de que no te golpeare para largarme?

-Secretos -se encogió de hombros mientras ponía sendas manos tras su espalda- y no es confianza en que no me atacaras, es confianza en que si me atacas no necesitaré nada para dejarte fuera de juego -Spiderman chistó, molesto- y ahora ven conmigo, es hora de que este juego termine.

-¿ir contigo? ¿juego? -negó con la cabeza, suavemente- ya perdí demasiado tiempo -y sin mediar más palabras extendió su brazo, lanzando una telaraña y saltando para irse.

Nick furia suspiró mientras accionaba un boton de su comunicador, simplemente dijo "caza a la araña" Spiderman por otro lado sintió el peligro y vio como varios helicópteros lo perseguían, maldijo a SHIELD y a Nick Furia mientras buscaba la forma de despistar a sus perseguidores pero estos eran persistentes, demasiado y hacía que su corazón latiese rápido, aunque le era hasta agradable sentir ese peligro, sentir como cada vez estaba más arrinconado. Era emocionante, divertido, adrenalina en estado puro. Pero aquello le duro poco, de estar persiguiéndolo y acorralándolo empezaron a dispararle, no eran balan normales, eran de esas paralizantes pero aun así no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Incluso sentía rabia, empezaba a sentir algo de miedo por todo aquello ¿Qué le hizo a SHIELD para que lo persigan así? No lo entendía.

Aunque parecía estar esquivando bien las balas, no podía evitar el que le acorralasen, intentaban llevarlo al puerto, después de todo ahí no hay edificios altos. Lo evitaba todo lo que podía pero se veía obligado a retroceder, acercándose cada vez más a esa zona. Y no tardaron más de dos horas en acorralarlo allí, parecía que lo esperaban ya que aquello estaba lleno de motos y coches, y el apenas era capaz de saltar un par de metros con sus redes. Se vio forzado a esconderse en el primer sitio abierto que vió.

-Joder... no puedo escapar... - colgado del techo intentó pensar en todas las maneras posibles de salir, pero no era capaz de pensar, le dolía la cabeza de sentir el peligro- mierda... mierda.

Frustrado y acorralado, sin un plan de escape ¿Genial, verdad? Se maldijo a si mismo una y otra vez ¡Menudo día estaba siendo ese! Pensó en mantenerse ahí hasta que la noche llegara y aprovechar la oscuridad para escapar como tantas veces había hecho antes, además no faltaba mucho, el sol comenzaba a ponerse por lo que tenía cierta esperanza en su plan. Esperanza que se desapareció al ver como encendían fuera enormes focos, iluminando incluso parte del interior de aquel sitio, chistó la lengua. No sabía que hacer para salir, no podía...

-Spiderman -se escuchó una voz ligeramente distorsionada, seguramente por un altavoz- estas rodeado, no hay manera de que puedas escapar así que sal con las manos en alto o entraremos.

-Nick Furia -pronunció con odio al reconocer la voz, dio un puñetazo a la pared, se negaba a dejarse atrapar.

Pero no tenía forma de salir, "Tal vez si espero y entran podría dejar a alguien fuera de juego y usar su ropa..." pensó, eso era muy de película pero no se le ocurría otra idea mejor. Cruzó los dedos, esperando que su extraño, o más bien absurdo, plan funcionase.

Nick Furia tenía la esperanza de que el muchacho saliera, rindiéndose de una vez pero parecía que no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente por lo que con un movimiento de manos sus hombres entraron, rápidos, al edificio. El lugar no era alto pero si ancho por lo que los focos no terminaban de iluminar todo el lugar, Nick suspiró, esto podría ir más rápido y de manera menos llamativa, si, pero tampoco quería hacer mucho daño a Spiderman, ni asustarlo más de lo necesario. Pero estaba empezando a cambiar de idea, a cada minuto que pasaba más ganas tenía de entrar él y terminar con todo.

Dentro, los soldados de SHIELD caminaban con una distancia de tres metros entre cada uno, algunos miraban al frente pero otros al tejado, después de todo él podía caminar por las paredes, mejor esperarse de todo.

Y no tardaron en encontrarlo, encaramado al techo. Dispararon aquellas balas contra él, hasta que una le dio y su grito se escuchó por el lugar, gracias al eco. Aquello había dolido, y no poco, Spiderman intentó mantenerse agarrado pero la bala le daba descargas eléctricas y no era capaz de moverse por lo que terminó cayendo al suelo, soltando otro grito, más ahogado que el anterior, al darse contra el suelo. Se retorció, contrayendo los músculos por las descargas. Los agentes se apresuraron a cogerlo y sacarlo fuera a base de empujones y tirones. Una vez fuera lo esposaron y le quitaron la causa de sus dolores, él lo tenía claro no se dejaría volver a dar.

-Al final tuvo que ser por las malas -negó Nick, mientras se acercaba- y yo que intentaba que cedieras por cuenta propia.

-je -rió adolorido y un tanto jadeante- ¿piensas que ya me tienes? No me resultaría muy difícil deshacerme de estos y largarme.

-Cállate muchacho -aquello sorprendió al capturado- deja de hacerte el fuerte y cállate.

-oh, ¿Acaso te hice enfadar? -ladeó la cabeza.

Uno de los soldados que lo sujetaba le dio una patada tras las rodillas, haciendole caer. Se quejó por aquello con un leve gruñido, suficientemente adolorido estaba para que le hicieran más daño.

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad -recitó Nick, a lo que el otro chistó, mirando hacia otro lado- tu tío sabía de lo que hablaba.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de él! -gritó de repente mientras se intentaba levantar, pero recibió otro golpe- ni se te ocurra -gruño, haciendo fuerza para soltarse del férreo agarre.

Nick Furia no dijo nada más, solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se llevaron al otro. SHIELD no tardó en desaparecer, es cierto que habían exagerado en personal para atrapar a la araña pero eran rápidos desapareciendo así que no quedó rastro de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter había sido llevado al Helitransporte, no negaría el que estaba impresionado, incluso fascinado, por aquel lugar, era tan simplemente genial que no podía contener su euforia, aunque el que le llevasen ahí le hacía sentir un tanto asustado. Y fue peor cuando lo metieron en una sala donde solo había una silla, pudo ver, una vez sentado, algunas cámaras a su alrededor. No pudo evitar preguntarse una y otra vez para que lo habían traído a ese lugar, incluso enumeró las causas.

~"Veamos, de matar no he matado a nadie, robar he robado pero no bancos ni museos así que por eso no debe ser" -soltó un gruñido, no encontraba razones ~"he roto leyes, si, pero alguna que otra vez he salvado a alguien, eso tiene que compensar. También he detenido ladrones, aunque a otros los deje escapar".

-¿Estas cómodo? -la voz de Nick le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole dar un respingo en su asiento- te podría desposar -ofreció- aunque no te podrías levantar de esa silla si no quieres que te disparen otra vez- sonrió con cierta superioridad.

Spiderman simplemente movió sus manos, dando la señal de que aceptaba aquello y un soldado no tardo en quitarle las esposas, quedándose allí y apuntándole con una pistola. Aunque eso no le importó mucho, se frotó las muñecas mientras que se dejaba caer un poco más en el asiento, para luego apoyar sus brazos sobre las piernas, esperando a que hablasen.

-Veras -comenzó Nick, una vez vio que no iba a decir ni hacer nada- hemos estado vigilandote desde hace mucho -empezó a caminar alrededor del más joven- prácticamente desde la muerte de... -Peter gruño, silenciando por unos segundos a Nick- bueno, como iba diciendo desde casi un año que tengo el ojo puesto en ti. Tienes demasiado talento y futuro como para desperdiciarlo así ¿Qué piensas que haces? Es simplemente absurdo.

-¿Absurdo? -se empezó a reír- absurdo dice, yo hago lo que quiero -se puso serio, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos- que más dará, solo miro por mi, no pienso ser uno de esos que ayudan hasta a las viejas para que crucen una calle. Es demasiado aburrido -el soldado lo agarró del hombro, dándole un jalón.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? .se puso frente a él, muy cerca- si no eres un héroe eres un villano y estos son encerrados. No creo que estarlo te sea muy divertido ¿a que no?

-¿De verdad me estas amenazando? -ladeo la cabeza- oh, por favor menuda ridiculez ¿no crees? Es absurdo, encerrarme ¿a mi? - soltó una carcajada, sin creérselo del todo.

-¿Quieres una demostración? -preguntó- esto no es una amenaza, muchacho. Simplemente es la realidad, TU realidad- se puso nuevamente recto, imponente- pero creo que una demostración te hará abrir los ojos y recuperar un poco tus sentidos.

A Peter no le dio tiempo de responder, el soldado que estaba a su lado le golpeó en la nuca, haciéndole caer al suelo inconsciente, cuan patético había sido eso, pero aun más despertar en una celda. No se lo podía creer, de verdad lo habían encerrado. Golpeó repetidas veces aquel cristal reforzado o invento raro de SHIELD, en verdad le daba igual lo que fuera que fuese eso, pero no se iba a romper tan fácilmente. Probó a cubrir todo con su telaraña para que no lo viesen al menos, pero contemplo con cierto

temor que estas se deslizaban, resbalando, hacia abajo. Aquello ya si que le puso nervioso, parecía hecha justo para él. Intento caminar pero sus dedos se resbalaban, no se lo podía creer. Era imposible de creer.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado ahí dentro, ni tampoco cuantos intentos por salir había hecho. Acabó por rendirse, sentarse en la cama que había allí y ponerse a jugar con una pelota que hizo con la telaraña que había usado. Era frustrante y agobiante a partes iguales el estar ahí metido, y todo lo empeoraba el no poder ver nada fuera de aquellas paredes transparentes. Empezaba a aburrirse también, cosa que tampoco le agradaba.

Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cámara o algo y le pareció encontrarla, esperaba que fuera una; se acercó y empezó a mover la mano frente a esta. Nada, no pasaba nada para variar.

-¡Eh! ¿Nick? Esto empieza a ser muy aburrido y tengo hambre ¿no puedo volver mañana? -no había respuesta- sabes alguno tenemos vida ahí fuera... -pegó de repente un puñetazo a la pared- joder, ya te vale, sácame de aquí -pegó ahora una patada, enrabietado- oh, venga ya -caminó, dejando los brazos muertos, en un pequeño circulo hasta que se dejo caer hacia atrás- esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto -se puso de lado, haciéndoselo una pelota.

Se alegraba de seguir llevando su mascara, así no le pondrían ver la cara que tenía en esos momentos; se mordía el labio, sin saber que hacer.

-Si encierras a un león salvaje incluso este, poco a poco, pierde su fuerza y se doma- se escuchó desde algún sitio.

Pero Spiderman no se movió, siguió allí tumbado.

-Por mucho que te resistas acabaras cediendo- se volvió a oír.

Enfadado se sentó, escudriñando el exterior de aquella celda busco la fuente del sonido, sin encontrarla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrado.

-Ya, para de molestarme -no recibió respuesta alguna, gritó antes de volver a estirarse en el suelo, esta vez mirando al techo, donde veía la luz que iluminaba únicamente aquella celda, dejando los alrededores oscuros.

A pesar del sueño que tenía, y por el cual calculaba que pasaba ya de media noche, no quiso dormir, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía sería una de esas veces en las que soñaría con la muerte de su tío. Había tenido muchas veces ese sueño pero siempre era diferente, algunas veces era como el recuerdo, otras era él quien le disparaba pero en ninguno era capaz de salvarlo. Eso le destrozaba le hacía enfadarse consigo mismo por ser tan débil y, por que no decirlo, despreciable. Soltó un suave quejido, no quería ponerse a pensar en lo miserable que era, al menos no ahora.

-Entones... ¿Sigues pensando que es una amenaza?

-No -murmuró sin moverse- pero no esta nada mal el sitio -se rio, más de si mismo- sería un lugar muy bonito donde pudrirse ¿sabes?

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me escucharas? -Spiderman se sentó, mirando sus manos pero sin decir nada- no te fuerces, tienes tiempo para decidir Peter -se estremeció al oír una puerta cerrarse... ¿Nick había estado todo el tiempo aquí?

No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, tenía hambre y ya prácticamente se había dado por vencido, se había pasado todo el tiempo tumbado en el suelo, con mirada al techo. Pero algo le llamó la atención, el sonido de una puerta le hizo sentarse, se encendieron las luces dejandole cegado durante unos segundos. Pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor, observo todo hasta llegar a un par de personas, debían ser héroes y no agentes por los trajes.

-Hola, amigo -habló uno de traje verde y amarillo, con tono relajado- soy Iron Fist -hizo una extraña reverencia pero Spiderman paso de ella.

Aun seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, se levantó y se acercó a la pared.

-Yo Nova- "parece un cubo lo que lleva sobre la cabeza" pensó Spidy mientras el otro hablaba vete tu a saber que.

-¿Podéis sacarme de aquí? -preguntó y observó el rostro dudoso de los dos.

-Ahora que lo dices... ¿Por qué estas ahí? -preguntó Iron fist.

-Un error, un accidente, llámalo como quieras -se encogió de hombros- paseaba me metí aquí y quede encerrado.

-Eso podría habernos pasado a nosotros -murmuró Nova a su compañero, quien asintió.

\- ¿Y bien, podríais? -ladeó la cabeza, sin creerse que de verdad esos dos se lo habían creído.

Era absurdo, una mentira de las malas que nadie se creería... tal vez aquello fuera una trampa de Nick o simplemente esos dos nunca habían estado en el helitransporte o no le habían hablado de él.

Iron fist abrió la puerta, Spidy fue paciente, no salió hasta que esta estuviera completamente abierta y una vez fuera suspiro, aliviado.

-Gracias tíos, si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias no tendría que hacer esto -y sin dejarles reaccionar disparó su telaraña, atándolos a ambos contra el suelo- pero de verdad os lo agradezco- dijo mientras los otros se quejaban sorprendidos y, por que no decirlo, aun no entendían del todo que había pasado.

Y Spiderman no iba a esperar a que lo entendiesen, salió corriendo, dándole un poco de igual por donde se metía. No tardo mucho en encontrarse a alguien, quien no deparó en él; Spidy le pidió direcciones y el soldado, sin saber, se las dio por lo que no tardó en llegar al techo. Pero claro, Nick ya sabía que se había fugado, ese hombre lo sabía todo.

Pero el problema era como bajar, no pensaba tirarse así sin más al vacio por lo que uso su ingenio y sus poderes, se tiró y se intentó mantener recto, sin girar mucho sobre su eje. Estaba aterrado, esa distancia era demasiada para él, y no estaba del todo seguro que su idea funcionase pero no podía permanecer más tiempo allí, lo atraparían.

Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia, la que le pareció correcta, lanzó su telaraña, haciendo un paracaídas que por suerte funcionó. Pero no se libró de llevarse un buen golpe contra el suelo, tendría que practicar sus caídas; aunque su suerte se había agotado, al igual que su telaraña.

"Menos mal que no me he roto nada, creo. Ahora para casa" y a toda prisa salió del parque donde había aterrizado, menos mal que era de madrugada aun.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Se me había olvidado decir lo obvio pero estos personajes no me pertenecen, y bueno... aquí otro capítulo~ quiero aclarar que en este Fic es normal que Petter sea un poco- demasiado- depresivo, quería resaltar eso porque así muchas de sus locuras y acciones tendrán sentido -otras no- Dejen reviews**_

* * *

Peter entró por la ventana, cogiendo ropa para ponérsela y que su tía no viera su traje... ¿Cuándo fue que se le ocurrió la genial idea de usar licra para su traje?

Bajo las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo pero cuando entró en la cocina vió a la tía y se quedó quieto.

-Te has... levantado temprano -comentó.

-Y tu ni siquiera has venido a dormir a casa -contestó de mala manera- Peter, se que paso muchas noches fuera pero una cosa es que llegues antes que yo y otra que ni si quiera te dignes a venir a dormir- lo miró, frunciendo aquel ceño- ¿Te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras?

-Tía yo no...

-¿Tu no qué? Dime Peter -posó sus dos manos sobre la encimera, apretando los puños mientras empezaba a llorar- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Intento no pensar en la muerte de Ben, ocupo mi mente como puedo, pero si tu te comportas asi ya no se que puedo hacer ¿¡qué se supone que tengo que hacer!?

Peter se mordió el labio, mirando hacia otro lado, no soportaba verla llorar, y hacía tiempo que no le escuchaba hablar así, levantando de esa manera la voz, no gritaba pero su tono era alzado.

-Nada, no tienes que hacer nada -masculló entre dientes- no necesitas preocuparte por mi.

-¿Qué no necesito qué? -golpeó la encimera y se acercó a él, agarrándole de la camiseta- Me preocupo, Peter por dios te he criado desde pequeño, eres como un hijo para mi...

-No me eches la bronca, ¿vale? -la apartó y estuvo por irse sino fuera porque la tía le agarró del brazo.

-Peter por favor, vuelve a ser como antes.

-No puedo ser como antes -Se deshizo del agarre- y lo sabes.

-¡PETER! -gritó antes de que él se fuera, dando un sonoro portazo, pero ella salió a su búsqueda- Peter espera ¡he dicho que esperes! -este paró y se giró- ¿Qué diría el tio Ben si te viera?

-¡El tío Ben esta muerto! -le espetó, haciéndola callar -y yo no pude... -apretó la mandíbula, hasta el punto de rechinar los dientes.

-Peter -suavizó el tono- por favor -le rogó, abrazándole por la espalda, con lagrimas en las mejillas -ya perdí un marido, no quiero perderte a ti también.

Peter no dijo nada más, se deshizo del agarre de su tía y se fue, dejándola ahí llorando. Su corazón le decía que debía volver, pedirle perdón y abrazarla prometiendo que cambiaría para bien, que volvería a ser el mismo de antes... pero no podía, simplemente no.

Estaba perdido, ya no sabía que hacer, se dirigió al cementerio para ver la tumba de su tío. "Él es mi mayor fracaso, mi error..." se dijo una vez llegó, sentándose frente a la tumba mientras se frotaba los ojos, intentando no llorar pero se estaba desmoronando, rompiendo en miles de pedazos que luego no podría arreglar. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí, pensando o más bien recordando, haciéndose daño a si mismo.

-Peter- lo llamaron suavemente y al mirar vio a Harry, que sonreía con ese peculiar cariño- he venido a recogerte, venga vamos a clase - se aceró a él y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias amigo -Harry le revolvió el pelo.

-De nada -fueron juntos al coche y, al montarse Harry suspiro- colega, no veas lo cansado que estoy -peter lo miró- mi padre sigue pasando de mi -se quejó- no se como lo haces Pet, pero yo no soy capaz de tener notas altas.

-Bueno, yo tampoco soy un cerebrito -Harry alzó una ceja, incrédulo y Peter soltó un par de carcajadas- bueno, tal vez lo sea pero sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Gracias y Pet -llamó su atención- yo también estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Harry no tenía ni idea de la tranquilidad que lo invadió en ese momento, todo en su vida se desmoronaba pero sabía que en él, en Harry, tenía un fuerte apoyo.

Llegaron al centro educativo y entraron, habían llegado un poco temprano, pero ya había gente. Saludaron a MJ, quien no pudo evitar mirar mal a Peter.

-Peter esta mañana...

-Por favor MJ, no estoy de humor -Harry se rascó la nuca, fue ella quien le dijo que buscase a Pet, pero claro solo él sabía donde estaría su amigo- de verdad, no.

-Me parece bien pero la tía... -Petter la fulminó con la mirada y ella decidió cambiar de tema- bueno, pronto seré una periodista famosa, ¿Debería practicar el como presentarme?

-¿Practicar? Lo tuyo es imnato -rió Harry mientras le daba un par de codacitos a Petter, este sonrió.

Durante las clases Pet tenía la cabeza en otra parte, de manera cómica se le podría llamar la típica pelea entre el ángel y el demonio interno, o algo así. Y menuda pelea era esa, pero por desgracia ganaba el que se suponía que tenía que perder, su parte mala.

Y gracias a esa peculiar pelea interna no notó las miradas que lo seguían, o al menos no les hizo caso hasta que llegó al comedor donde su aracno sentido pareció reaccionar a una amenaza inminente. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, pensando que era algo referido a los alumnos, pero no, y su aracnosentido vibró aun más fuerte, se apresuró en decirles a sus compañeros que era mejor irse pero antes de que estos preguntasen las paredes estallaron, dejando entrar a los Cuatro Terribles -corrección, tres, el trampero estaba entre rejas-

-Sabemos que Spiderman esta en este instituto -habló el Mago- si no se entrega... -miró a Klaw quien usó sus poderes sonicos para provocar el dolor en los alumnos más cercanos.

Petter se alarmó de sobremanera, preguntandose una y ptra vez la razón por la que sabían que él daba clases allí. Se paralizó hasta que uno de los ataques de Klaw envió a su amigo por los aires.

-¡BASTA! -su grito atrajo la atención de todos- Es que no sabéis que ser tan ridículos es peligroso para los demás -intento bromear de los nervios y Mago lo señaló.

Sintió sobre él las ondas de sonido que lo torturaban, sus oídos le pitaban y sentía en su cabeza un zumbido que lo aturdía. Unas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de su cuerpo, se arrodilló entre gritos y jadeos ahogados... Y ya no pudo más.

-¡Hablaré! ¡diré lo que se! -aquella tortura paró, dándole unos segundos para pensar, se apoyó en una de las mesas y vio su salvación- ¡Y quiero que todos me oigan! -alzó la voz con una sonrisa ladina- ¡GUERRA DE COMIDAS! -lanzó aquella gelatina verdosa a la cara del mago y antes de pestañear miles de platos volaron en todas direcciones.

Y no pensaba desaprovechar esos valiosos segundos que le ofrecían aquella distracción, trepo sin ser visto a una columna y se deshizo de sus ropas, quedándose con aquel traje que lo caracterizaba "Es hora de que lluevan tortas, y sin sirope" canturreó lanzando una de sus telarañas y balanceándose golpeó a Mago, pero thundra lo sorprendió por detrás, golpeándolo.

Aquella pelea fue agotadora, no solo tenía que tener cuidado de no destrozar aun más la cafetería, sino que tenía que proteger a todos los alumnos de los ataques fallidos de aquellos tres villanos. Él ni siquiera era un héroe para estar salvandolos, pero MJ y Harry eran suficiente motivación como para derrotar a esos tres. Que si era motivación... le sobraba, quería hasta hacerlos desaparecer para siempre por haberle hecho daño a Harry, eso se lo cobraría... y con creces. Pero no pudo ser, las sirenas de los policías alertaron a sus enemigos que se apresuraron a desaparecer y Spiderman no pudo seguirlos, le importaba más Harry así que recuperó sus ropas y se apresuró a ir a su lado.

Ya en el hospital el padre de Harry apareció, Petter se estremeció y es que aquel hombre era poderoso, había algo en él que le hacía sentirse pequeño. Pero su amigo no compartía aquellos sentimientos de admiración por su padre. Petter pensó como sería su padre, solo lo había visto en fotos y... no era capaz de recordarlo pero encontraba en aquel hombre de negocios una segunda figura paterna ya que la primera, su tío Ben... ya no estaría más a su lado.

-Petter, si gustas puedo acercarte -salió de sus pensamientos en esos momentos y asintió, mirando a su amigo quien simplemente sonrió.

-Nos vemos después -murmuró y Harry le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquel día... había sido de los peores, eso él lo tenía muy claro. Primero Nick, después su tía... el instituto medio destrozado y su unico amigo en el hospital.

-"Genial, Pett, simplemente genial. No puedes hacer nada por nadie, seré inútil" -se maldijo una y otra vez.

Entró en la casa con prisas, su tía estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero el pasó rápidamente por su lado y se metió en su cuarto. Lego escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse y... silencio.


End file.
